inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 11
Yo yo yo! Ok....Uh......hyper! This is Chapter 11 in the Kaiousei Gakuen series!!!! Go back to the main page by clicking that danm link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes this is the follow on from the Rubbishy chapter i wrote yesterday....This chapter is gonna have a little twist in it so watch out for that Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari (Akuji Kaguyo) Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Kariya Masaki Tanaka Hyuuga (There will be a page on him soon!) Unknown Team (???) Tobitaka!!!!!!!!!! Last time..... The team set off to try and get this Tanaka Hyuuga once and for all before he strikes again. They split up. Kira and Tsurugi go to the Shopping centre, Jason, Tasuku and Kiseki head to the Train Station and Gemini and Akuji go to the River bank. Kira goes in the maid cafe and spots Tanaka. He trys to capture a maid but she saves her but Tanaka escapes leaving Jason and the rest of the team to catch him. Jason, Tasuku and Kiseki fail so its now up to Akuji and Gemini to save the day...... Tanaka Hyuuga, The Mass Criminal! Part 2. Gemini and Akuji.... Gemini: Phew! We finaly made it! Akuji: just about.... A phone goes off. Gemini: Akk! Thats mine! She takes it out of her pocket and reads the message. Gemini: Ok.....Tanaka is heading for the River Bank supposidly... Akuji: We better get ready! Suddenly the two hear footsteps coming towards them. Me: We made it....Hey.....so.......He is about to come here? Gemini: Yeah......I think so.... Tsurugi: Heh! Didnt even break a sweat. Me: Show off..... Then we hear more footsteps. Akuji: Its Tanaka....Bag Him. Gemini: Were not bagging him! Lets just get to the bottom of this! We all stop him in his tracks. Tanaka: Grr.....Pesky Kids! Outta My Way! Me: No! We are gonna take you to the police! He pushes us out of the way. I fall and scrap my arm. Me: Ouch! That Hurt! the impatient little- Tsurugi: You ok? Me: I'm fine thanks.... Akuji: He got away! But we look behind and he is there with a bunch of people with cloaks on. We cant see their eyes. Me: Well....that was pretty quick considering that your much more older than us, more wrinkley than us, much more- Tanaka: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: That was rude! Interupting a girl in mid-sentence! Tanaka: i do what i please. Me: That doesnt even make sence! Tanaka: Argh! I'm fed up with you! Reveal yourselfs! The people take off their cloaks. Its another soccer team! Tsurugi: Grr! You've done it again! Akuji: What is with you? ?: We are masters own soccer team. ????: We only obey Master. ??: Dont try ruling over us. Me: But! You dont understand! He will- ??????: Your the one who dosent understand. ?: You see, we are the most greatest Soccer team on earth! Gemini: And how do you know that? ??: Because Master has trained us well. Me: Trained you well? He is useing you! ?????: That is not true. Just as he says that, Jason, Tasuku and Kiseki run over to us. Jason; Whats going on? Kii: is that another team? Tasuku: dont say that they are under Tanaka's control! Tanaka: Right you are! Me: more phrases that dont make sense..... Tanaka: This is my team! They are called.......The Unknown! Kii: You cant really name teams can you? Tanaka: well.....not really......But! I will defeat you once and for all! ?: But master, we are not ready yet. Tanaka: Yes. You are right. We shall meet tomorrow......Here at the river bank..... He clicks his fingers and the team is gone into thin air. Me: They will see sence in the end! I know they will! Tasuku: just Like Kariya did. Gemini: saying that, We need to get back and see him Kira! Me: Ok! You guys i will see you tomorrow! Team: Ok! I kiss Tsurugi on the check before he goes. Kii and Tasuku: Oooooohhh! Love birds in the making! Me: Shut up you two! Me and Gemini walk to the Sun Garden. At the Sun Garden.... Me: Nee-San! we are back! Hitokimo: Good! Kariya is in the living room watching a Movie on the TV. Kariya: Shut up! I'm watching Despicable Me! Me: Ooooh! I love that film! I'm watching two! Gemini: Same here! We both sit down next to Kariya and take the popcorn away from him. Kariya: Hey! I was eating that! Then suddenly i have the most brilliant idea ever! Me: Uh.......I'm just going to see Nee-San! I run out into the kitchen. Me: *whispers* Nee-San! Hitokimo: *whispers* what? Me: *whispers* I'm gonna set Kariya and Gemini up on a....kinda....date! Hitokimo: *Whispers* are you sure? Me: Yep! Now i need extra popcorn, lots of ice cream, a big heart shaped box of chocolates and a fondue! Hitokimo: Argh! you costing me a fortune! Me: ok! If they do it, you give me a fiver and if they dont, i give you a fiver....Deal? Hitokimo: Fine. We shake hands. Hitokimo gets everything and i take it in to the two. Me: Hey! I got extra- Gemini + Kariya: SHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I place it down on the sofa and leave the room and shut the door but look though the window. Kariya: Gemini.... Gemini: yeah? She dips her hand in the popcorn bag. Kariya does the same. They both blush. Me: *whispers* Its working! Kariya takes his hand out of the box. Kariya: i have been wanting to....Uh....Tell you somthing for a long time.....since you came actualy.... Gemini: and what is that? Kariya: I...Uh.....I.......Like you. Gemini; Huh? what just as in friend? She looks away disapointed. Kariya sees this. Me: *Mumbles* do it! Do it! Kariya: I like you as in........Like like...... Gemini: Really! Uh....gosh! She kisses Kariya. Me: YES! YES! JACKPOT! JACKPOT! NEE-SAN! YOU OWE ME A FIVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I start jumping and cheering. Hitokimo: Grr....fine! Theres your fiver! Me: Yay! Kariya and Gemini open the door in disbelief. Me: Uh......Popcorn anyone? At the noodle shop.... Tobitaka: Yes! I have finally done it! I MADE NOODLES BABY! Shop owner: Here we go again...... Next time..... The team battle the unknown. Tanaka Hyuuga has got a few dirty tricks up his sleve. The team stuggle and try their best to get out of the situation. but someone turns up to play! Will the team manage to pull through? find out in the next chapter! Kotoni~x 15:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series